Boy!
by imortis
Summary: it seems that the timely warning of mirai trunks did not come without its own consiquences somethings happened to the time stream and you just know the saiya-jins we all know and love are going to get into a fight. two new chapters uploaded!
1. Boy Chapter 1

Trunks looked curiously at the machine before him as his grandfather beamed at it curiously  
"What it does grampa?" he asked curiously. He smiled "it's a temporal stabilizer. For the last few  
years we've had a few time anomalies occur that has affected our time stream quite a few times  
And this will help smooth out the waves so to speak." He nodded blinking in interested "what do  
You mean?" he asked. He blinked looking back at him and nodded coming back over and turned  
the thing on and showed him the swirling lights filling the screen "things like this son, see, the  
Time stream flows like this, see that slight bulge there at the top of the screen?" he asked  
touching  
It.  
  
He nodded looking and blinked at the read out on the second screen "subject male declines offer  
of a lottery ticket." He read. He nodded "if he had taken it, it most probably would have won him  
something, its choices in the time stream that affect him and the people around him, that's a  
normal time occurrence." He instructed simply. He nodded "that is normal for the time steam,  
now things like cell and your counterpart created disruptions in the time stream and disrupted  
many smaller occurrences and that's made the stream wildly unpredictable. This machine  
monitors the serges and alerts us when something large is about to go wrong allowing us to fix  
it."  
  
Trunks looked at him wide eyed "what do you mean?!" he exclaimed. He looked sad "in some  
ways we're responsible for the mess the time stream is in. So, it's our duty to watch it for changes  
We made and fix them." Trunks nodded understanding looking at the screen as Dr. Briefs went  
back to his computer. He blinked looking at it curiously seeing a bulge appear and then slowly go  
down and he blinked looking at the monitor "alien force destroyed in assimilation mission." He  
murmured softly and his eyes widened slightly as the alarms flared and the bulge swelled hugely  
startling him "Grampa!" he shouted in panic.   
  
The old man hurried over along with Bulma and Vegeta who had been passing by his door  
"Whats this?" Bulma asked as the professor hurriedly started typing "it changed grampa! It said  
Alien force destroyed a minute ago! Now it says alien force successfully depopulated earth!" he  
yelled in panic. They looked startled at that and the professor sat up strait as the dome on the top  
of the machine flared brightly shooting a beam off into the air. Everyone blinked hurrying to the  
windows and gapped in shock seeing the towers of the city some miles from them started to fade  
from sight "is everyone here?!" he shouted loudly looking around. He nodded and then looked  
pleased seeing something flicker along the dome and Gohan settled to the ground with his father  
and little brother looking frantic.   
  
They hurried into the building looking at them in shock "what the heck is going on?!" Goku  
exclaimed gapping as they watched the city disappear altogether "what is going on old man?!"  
Vegeta shouted at Briefs. He held up a hand continuing to work. He sat back after a minute  
looking relieved "it's a good thing you were watching this Trunks, I might not have gotten the  
shell up in time." He looked at the people gathered around him and exhaled loudly "I was afraid  
of this happening." He said grimly looking at them. He stood strait "this machine here is a time  
stabilizer I had built after detecting the ripples Trunks from the future had made when he came  
back to us, after a while I saw that the repeated travels had affected the time stream slightly and  
have been watching the shifts in the past making sure they didn't affect us here."  
  
They nodded "and now one of them has affected us." Gohan said grimly looking at him. He  
nodded "yes. According to the computer, it was a force of aliens that had attacked the Saiya-jin  
Homeworld four hundred years ago trying to assimilate its people." He said looking at the page.  
Vegeta nodded when they looked at him "it was a chancy thing, we barely destroyed them, it's  
what made us known to frieza." He said shortly. Briefs nodded "that point in time is changed.  
The new point says that the Saiya-jins destroyed half their force and the rest escaped taking three  
of them as test subjects. They came back a hundred years later with an army of golden haired  
men and women that had been cybernetically altered. They destroyed Vegeta then they destroyed  
King Cols empire, Frieza along with him."  
  
He looked up at them "they took over the galaxy. Uh.... a hundred and twenty years ago they  
came to earth and because Humans and Saiya-jins are close genetically, took them in instead of  
slaughtering them, they changed them into more of their Saiya-jin cyborgs and took apart  
everything man built for spare parts. Thats why theres nothing out there, the earth has been  
barren for a century now." They gapped at him in numb shock "everyone...?" Chichi breathed.  
He nodded "we here inside this shell are safe from the change because of the stabilizer, but we  
have to work quickly, the power generator will only run for a month."  
  
They looked grim "what do we do?" He opened his mouth to answer when the computer beeped  
softly and he looked back. He grinned "another spike! It says.... forty people that had been killed  
when they resisted escaped the alteration chambers and came back to earth." he mused. They  
blinked at him a few times "so there are some people out there?" Goku asked looking stricken  
out at the barren world. He nodded "twelve of those people made it here." Gohan looked curious  
"maybe they'll help us?" he asked softly. He nodded following the thought "maybe, I don't know  
how we can fight this yet, I need time." he murmured. He looked up at them "first things first.  
We have a limited amount of food and the power cells that hold the dome, we'll need to look for  
these things and get them back here so we can extend our time. I have these belts here that will  
keep the time stream from effecting you once you leave the shell. Who's going?"  
  
Goku and Gohan raised their hands at once and he handed two of them over before turning back  
to his computer "be careful how you greet the survivors." he advised not looking up. The two  
looked at what was before them and didn't answer for a moment "its a little late for that doc." a  
new voice rumbled quietly making them flinch. Vegeta and Trunks moved in front of the others  
with Goku and Gohan seeing the four dirty warriors in ragged clothing and armor looking at  
them from the hanger doors that sat at the back of the room. The tallest one smirked slightly  
brushing his hand through his hair pulling the headgear off, his black hair stood up in long spikes  
off the top of his head "this is a mighty fine little dome you got here, you can't tell theres a sand  
storm out there." he murmured walking over.   
  
He looked them over carefully for a minute before staring at Bulma interestedly "your a human  
aren't you?" he asked quietly. She nodded backing away nervously "yes.... why?" He shrugged  
"never seen a human before. My mother told me we were once humans but Thats kind of hard to  
believe." Briefs came over curiously "you were born like this?" he asked curiously. He nodded  
looking away from Chichi who he had been eying "your human too. Where did this come from?  
We were using the sandstorm as cover to travel when this place appeared out of no where." he  
murmured. He rubbed his head "well... its kind of hard to explain." The other male still standing  
by the door snorted "we don't got time for this, when the storm ends the cyborgs will destroy this  
place, we should get going before they arrive." he snapped at his companion. He nodded looking  
back at him for a moment "I'm deciding whether to take them back to base with us or leave them  
to the cyborgs idiot."  
  
Vegeta snorted "who says we need help?" he sneered. They looked at him "because this place is  
a bare mile away from an assilmitation breeding center." he said simply frowning a little "either  
way, we need to get going now, in twenty minutes this storm is going to die down enough for the  
satellites in orbit to see this place and they'll come in and nuke it out from under you." Everyone  
looked grimly at the Professor and he scowled a little "thats a problem, we can't repair the time  
stream if my equipment is gone." The strangers blinked at him "what do you mean?" the guy  
asked. He sighed "the reason we appeared here is because something changed the past and the...  
aliens who did all this weren't destroyed when they should have been."  
  
They blinked at him intently "they were supposed to be dead?" he asked confused. He nodded  
"the time stream has been acting up for a while and it allowed them to escape when they should  
have been destroyed. With our equipment here we should be able to fix the problem, we just need  
time to do that." The other three came forward "and... none of this will have happened if you  
do?" the shorter girl asked softly. They nodded "the aliens were destroyed on our homeworld  
four hundred years ago, the professor says the time steam messed up and allowed them to escape.  
Thats why your Saiya-jins." Gohan said simply.   
  
They blinked at them for a few minutes before looking at each other "what do you mean we're  
Saya-jins?" the slightly shorter guy asked. They nodded "the tails are a saiya-jin trait." Vegeta  
said shortly. They looked at each other and shrugged "so you think you can fix this?" the first one  
murmured softly. They nodded "yes, but we need to find a way to save my equipment." Briefs  
said looking around. Bulma snapped her fingers "your porta closet." she murmured. He nodded  
"we all put on displacer belts and pack up everything we can and leave." he murmured looking  
around.   
  
He walked over to his computer and started tapping away. Vegeta snorted grabbing one of the  
belts and pulled it on and blinked when the Professor tossed him a small box "you must hold  
onto the equipment to keep it from disappearing when the shell is turned off." he said and  
stepped back as all of his equipment and vehicals colapsed and folded into boxes that Bulma  
quickly packed into a large container "what about this thing?" the guy asked pointing to the  
stablizer. He nodded looked at Bulma as she closed up the box and it disappeared into its capsule  
form and she pocketed it "ready." she murmured.   
  
He nodded tapping a few keys and it disappeared into a small compact that he quickly slid into  
his shirt. Everyone flinched moving away from the walls as the dome fell and the bulding started  
to disappear. The strangers watched this a little shocked before looking at the people standing  
there being buffeted by the storm. He pulled his mask on and looked around "come on." he said  
waving and started walking. They blinked "where are you going?" Goku asked. He snorted "to  
our sand runner." he grumped. Vegeta snorted "why? We should just fly!" he snapped. The guy  
looked back at him "you do that and the cyborgs will be on us in seconds. We show no power  
when we move because that can be picked up." he said firmly and started off again.   
  
Vegeta snorted "do you think I'm afraid of robots?!" he sneered. He waved him off "be my guest,  
just wait until we're gone before being a fool." When they reached the hover craft the other guy  
growled at him "we're going to be heavy." he grumped. The man snorted at him "would you  
rather leave them?" he snapped. He nodded "yes! I'm not sticking my neck out for these fools!"  
he snapped. The two looked at each other for a moment before the taller one snorted at him  
moving to climb into the craft. Everyone blinked startled when the bulligerent man grabbed him  
and yanked him back out of the cabin "we won't make it back to camp with them on board!" he  
declaired glaring.   
  
The first one glared harder "this is my car, I say what happens in it!" he snapped getting in his  
face. He snarled and suddenly punched him hard knocking him to the ground. He jumped into the  
craft looking at the other two "come on! Let the fool die with his new friends!" he shouted  
glaring. They looked startled at that and the tall one jumped on with him "I'm sorry but I want to  
live!" she shouted at the fallen man as the craft started up and blasted off before she was all the  
way in. The other girl helped him up silently and he snarled clinching his fists "why did you let  
him do that?! Are you a coward!?" Vegeta sneered.   
  
The man glared at him "if I had stopped him our energy would be detectable. I'll kill him when I  
find him." He looked at the Professor narrow eyed "do you have any working craft?" he asked  
coolly. He nodded reaching back into his shirt "I do, are the rest that loyal?" he asked frowning.  
He snorted not answering "hurry, I doubt we'll make it all the way out but we should be able to  
make it to the mountains." They blinked at the angry look on his face as he looked at the  
disapating sand storm "what do you mean?" Goku asked. The man snorted "we should have left  
ten minutes ago, they'll spot us before we reach cover." he sighed looking resigned and the girl  
grabbed his shirt "don't you dare think of that!" she shouted glaring.   
  
He looked at her emotionlessly and she glared "then I'm staying too!" she snapped. He shook  
his head "you have to get these people to a safe zone, if I make it out I'll be back in a few  
days!" he declaired moving away from her and blinked at the car the professor made appear and  
nodded pulling his weather cloak off and shook himself straitening his armor "what are you  
doing?!" Bulma shouted. He smirked at them "giving them a target to chase!" he grinned  
blasting off into the air and the girl cursed as an alarm on her wrist went off "hurry! The sensor  
scans are already bathing this area!" she shouted climbing into the car. Goku looked at his son  
and he nodded "see you there!" he shouted grinning before both of them flashed off after him.  
  
AUTHORS RANT!!! first chapter! I want to thank Sybersmilodon (Sybersmilodon@aol.com)  
for his efforts to make this a more critic friendly story! So? What did you think? Review it for me  
and tell! 


	2. Boy Chapter 2

Boy! II   
by   
imortis   


Goku looked at his son then ahead at the young man who was speeding along at a very good clip, not that they couldn't catch up with him. He looked startled seeing them "desided to die with me?" he asked amused. They nodded "not that we'll die." Goku said smirking. He nodded amused "so whats your name? I like to know who I=m going into battle with." he asked smirking. He grinned "this is Gohan my son, I'm Goku. Whats your name?" he asked. The man smirked at him "my names Ranma, that was Akane back there, that soon to be dead meat is Ryouga. Good to know you." he said and darted to the side as a beam of energy flashed down cutting him off "thats the orbital defence platforms firing stun bolts." he shouted at them as they came back together. "How long until we reach a hiding place?" Goku asked. Ranma shook his head "got me, I'm flying blind." 

Goku looked at him startled then looked around hard scanning the horizon that was just starting to appear to them "over there!" he shouted pointing to the east. Ranma blinked looking and silently nodded blasting off after the two "hope you got a plan!" he shouted to him as he looked back seeing dark spots on the horizon. "Yes! We stand and fight!" he shouted at him. Ranma looked at him like he was insane "are you nuts?! We can maybe take one at a time but theres got to be at least twenty back there." he shouted back upset. Goku smirked "I want to see what we're up against, if we stand together we will win!" he said confedently. 

Ranma stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing "I like you guys!" he cackled bursting to a stop alongside them "theres a chance we won't make it out of this." he said getting himself ready, powering up as much as he could. He looked over at the two and gapped in shock seeing them effortlessly ascend into the powers he worked to attain. He gapped at them for a few moments then cleared his throat "hey, friend." he called looking at Goku. He nodded waiting. He grinned a little "if we make it out of this, will you teach me some things?" Goku blinked then smirked at him "if we make it out of this I'll train you." Ranma nodded pleased standing there looking battle ready "alright then! Lets get this slaughter underway!" 

Both saiyjins smirked at that as golden bullets exsploded from the transports and shot at them. The three of them tensed looking grimly ready as the androids came into sight and Ranma bellowed his battle cry slamming into the one that came at him looking gung ho. Both Goku and Gohan darted forward and pounded their targets from the air making their implants exsplode. Ranma looked up from his bloody target and gapped as they took out another pair then another. Ranma looked from them to his new target and shrugged slamming his fist into a cluster of implants and grinned seeing them exsplode sending a reaction to the others making him drop from the sky screaming. Ranma darted after the two warriors and took out one that was attacking Gohan with another. He grunted nodding in thanks taking his out. 

Goku stopped as the fighting stopped and looked at Ranma "you people are afraid of those?" he asked. Ranma nodded "we didn't realize the implants would aford a weakness. Come on, lets take that transport sitting there." he grunted flying towards the hovering car and they shrugged doing the same. Gohan and Goku blinked as Ranma set the hover tank on the ground after destroying its auto pilot and hurried out the door "what are you doing?" Goku asked. Ranma looked at him grimly passing one of the unconscious cyborgs in to him "when ever we are able to over come them we take them to the Tinkerer and he helps them become the person they were before they were taken." he said quickly passing a barely covered female missing her left breast and half her face "they're innocent people?" he asked horrified. 

Ranma nodded "the computers they place in their heads puts their brains into a state of unconsciousness they won't wake up from until they stop, we have to hurry, we do not want these guys waking up before the Tinkerer gets done with them." They nodded shuttering a little and hurried to help him "won't we be detected?" Goku asked. Ranma shook his hed "its all good. All they see them as will be transport and squad moving to new location until they drop off their maps." he said grinning. He hurried up front and tapped three buttons on the control board and they shot off into the air "here, help me." he grunted turning one of them over and carefully pulled the slowly flashing box off the mans spinal cord and showed them the tines on it "pull them out carefully or you'll sever their spines. These are tracking devices." 

Goku and Gohan looked grimly at each other and hesetently started helping him pull the boxes from their backs. After they were finished Ranma ripped one of the padded wall plates down off the wall and started silently stabbing the boxes into the pading. They looked cluelessly at him humming to himself as he strapped a bomb to the top of the pad and smirked opening the door "throw them off out trail." he explained putting it down and grabbed the box on the side of the door and grunted hard wrenching it loose. He smirked showing them the flashing box inside the reinforced housing "signal beacon." They nodded watching him place this at the end of the pad and gently dropped it out the door. He sighed waiting for a moment for them to get far enough away then detonated the bomb shocking them at its force "are you crazy setting that off so close??" Goku exclaimed. 

Ranma smirked "if it isn't an exsplosion they will regester and admit could take out the whole squad they wouldn't be fooled by that." He closed the door and went to sit in the pitots seat "won't we be spotted flying without the cover of the storm?" Goku asked. Ranma shook his head "all of their craft are automatically dismissed in the scanning process, they won't realize this is a rogue transport for at least a day."   


Gohan and Goku looked confused at Ranma when he stopped the transport hovering a good two hundred yards from a cliff face and jumped out on top "hey! Doc! I got something for you!! Come on man! They'll be waking up real soon!!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs dancing about on top of the ship. They two blinked as the cliff face faded out and a large door appeared opening "stop acting like a fool and get them in here boy!" a voice both of them tensed up at snapped at them. Ranma nodded grinning and jumped back down in the ship "who is that?!" Goku demanded glaring. Ranma blinked "its the Tinkerer. Hes helped save hundreds of us. He helped the first escapees survive and rebuilt their implants, we owe everything to him." he said cheerfully moving the ship into the bay. 

He grinned seeing the robots that came out to them startling both saiyjins "androids!" Gohan hissed. Ranma nodded walking out the door "yo Seventeen! Hows everything?" he called smiling at the black haired android that had terrorized their world for a while. "Pretty good Ranma, how are you? What have you brought for the doctor?" he asked calmly looking into the ship. He blinked at the two and nodded smiling "hi, new friends?" he asked hefting one of the saiyjins and passed him out to an android "how many did youi get Ranma?" the voice from before asked and both hurried out of the ship to look shocked at the Gero they remembered fighting standing there smiling at Ranma. He smirked "twenty, a whole squad. This is their transport so all their spare parts should be there too. These are my new friends, Goku and Gohan." he said smiling. Gero offered his hand to them "its always good to meet fellow resistance." 

He blinked when the two slowly extended their hands and shook his "you seem a bit dazed." he murmured. Goku rubbed at the back of his head "we... never thought we would meet the Tinkerer. Its just a shock." Gero smiled kindly "well you should get over it, all of the people I help come back to see me sooner or later, although, you don't look like you've ever come to me before. Your whole." he mused. Ranma nodded quickly "they're second generations doc." he said simply. He nodded understanding "so good to see life can still survive on this world. If you will all excuse me, I need to get to work right away and help these poor people." he said turning to follow the line of robots that had finished taking away the unconscious people "thanks Doc! Your an angel!" Ranma called grinning. 

Gero nodded "I still have that hover sled you left with me last time you raided the transports, you should go and make sure your families don't worry too much." he said waving them off. Ranma waved "sure thing Doc! Thanks!" he called grinning at the two saiyjins "isn't the Doc great? Hes a real saint. He is the reason the first ones to escape didn't die out in the sand." he said pleased. Goku nodded "he seems like a good man." he said quietly. Ranma nodded leading them from the bay and down deeper into the lab until they came in contact with the blond haired Eigheen working at a terminal "I figured I would see you when I heard you had come in." she said calmly not looking at him. Ranma smirked "oh come on gorgeous, don't be that way. You know I love you." he said grinning widely. 

She snorted not looking up "like you love all the rest right?" she asked amused now. He nodded "of course, its my duty to protect pretty girls." She snorted disgusted "what do you want?" she asked shortly. He chuckled "I need to know where you've squirreled away my hover sled." he said looking at her with adoring eyes. She snorted pushing him off her desk letting him fall to the floor "its in the secondary dock, where you left it nine months ago, as you should remember." He sighed standing up "thanks sunshine. I'd get you a flower if I could find one." he said galently. She snorted not looking up from her work "cheap talk, go away Saotome." she said firmly. Ranma looked forlorn gripping his heart Amy dear, you stab me deeply at times." he said sounding pained. She smirked "too bad it isn't permenent. Do I need to ask the Doctor to restrict you from the control room AGAIN?" she asked. 

He sighed "no need my dear, I'll leave quietly. See? With my tail between my legs." he said and she chuckled softly seeing his tail dip between his legs. She shook her head getting back to work. Ranma chuckled getting into a elevator "I thought you and that Akane girl were together?" Gohan asked. Ranma blinked and nodded "we are sorta, our parents want us to marry, and we do love each other, but neither of us are ready for that yet. What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. Gohan frowned a bit "you were hitting on Eighteen." he said firmly. Ranma looked surprised and then burst out laughing "that? You call that hitting on? Nonono! Mother worked with the doc for a few years helping him with his work and I got to play with his metal men as I called them. I know all of these guys very well, Eighteen and I have been friends for years. Theres nothing going on between us." 

He chuckled at Gohans assumption "me and Eighteen." he laughed walking out into the bay the elevator opened up into "Twenty! Your never going to believe what I just heard!" he called grinning to the large android that was working on a car near by "what is that Ranma?" he asked cheerfully. Ranma grinned "someone acused me of cheating on Akane, by flirting with Eighteen." he chuckled leaning on the car. Twenty looked startled at that then burst out laughing in the little kid voice he had "you are kidding right?" he asked wiping a tear from his eye. Ranma shook his head "imagine, me and eighteen." he chuckled. Twenty chuckled with him "Eighteen loves Fourteen and won't even compute flirting with anyone else." he said grinning. Ranma jumped "you saying that I would?!" he asked outraged. His head appeared briefly grinning widely and Ranma snorted kicking at him indignantly "wise ass android." he sulked walking over to a silver domed hover car "the shine brightened?" he called. Twenty nodded "did it yesterday!" he called making Ranma grin. "Thanks Twenty." 

Ranma sighed relaxing once they were out on the dunes running along at a good clip and smirked "I didn't think it would be cool." Goku said pleased reclining in his seat. Ranma nodded "the dome that covers the car has many uses. Not only does it reflect light and heat mimicing the sand, but it causes the scanners that sweep the area to think its a slight shift in the sand like what you get with wind so its automatically filtered out. So we're invisible to radar. The great thing is that it creates a pocket of coolness inside the car." He nodded "my kind of car. Whats that?" he asked seeing something on the horizon. Ranma smirked "its a resource center, its where they build all of their vehicals and spare parts, heavily guarded." 

Goku looked at it thoughtfully "why are we heading for it?" he asked after a moment. Ranma grinned "I have a hideout only I know about hidden under the center, its great for training and building things like this car, the energy signature is hidden among the constent construction going on in the center." He blinked at that silently as he pulled the car around the side and came to a halt suddenly "Son of a Bitch, someones in my hideout!" he exclaimed looking angry,. Both saiyjins looked out at the spot before them and looked at him "how can you tell?" Gohan asked. Ranma glared at it "because. The only reason for the vehical bay to not open when I come is if the place has been breached or theres a vehical in it." he grumped hitting a button on the control over his head.   
A sand dune lifted up revealing the car briefs had brought out for the others "how the hell did they know about this place?!" he exclaimed getting out and hurried into the garage grabbing a large device "since they so rudely used my garage I have to park outside." he grumbled about to do something when Gohan walked over to the car already in there and it disappeared into the capsule he caught. He smirked at the look Ranma was giving him and continued on into the compound. Ranma moved his car in and closed the door getting out "how did you do that man?" he asked catching up with the two. 

Ranma came to a halt looking stunned at the change to the largest room in his hideout and gapped at all of the equipment in sight "what have you done to my training room?!" he asked upset. Doctor Briefs looked up at him from the device he was working on and nodded "we are borrowing it for a while, if you wish I can set you up a gravity training room." Ranma nodded barely mullified "alright then, wheres Akane?" he asked looking around. He blinked "shes in back, she said she wasn't feeling good." Ranma looked concerned leaving the room quickly. "That boys feelings are crystal clear." Bulma chuckled softly not letting up on the work she was doing. Briefs nodded amused "want to help me set up a gravity chamber for the two dear?" he asked amused. She nodded "sure, with the ruckus that place above us is making we can easily tap into their power source for the stablizers power." Briefs nodded smiling "it was good of the girl to think of this place." 

Ranma hurried back into the sleeping chamber and blinked seeing Chichi and Akane sitting around a table looking morose "hey." he called softly making them look up. Both looked excited and Akane jumped into his arms "are they ok?" Chichi asked softly. Ranma beamed "those two make my best look whimpy. One punch and the cyborgs were dropping like flies." he said grinning. Akane snorted "ya right, how did you escape?" she asked not letting go of him as Chichi left the room. Ranma shook his head "no, I'm telling you the truth Akane. They punched a cyborg in its implant housing and they shorted. I started doing that and suddenly I'm dropping them like flies! It was so awesome. We brought twenty of them to the Tinkerer before coming here. On that note I got a question for you." he said sitting down. 

She nodded looking pleased. He scowled suddenly "how did you know about this place?! I thought it was secret!" he hissed. Akane looked sheepish "its not really. Your parents know about it, so do mine, they had been following you trying to... make sure you weren't cheating on me." she said meekly. Ranma looked outraged "what the hell kind of thing is that for them to do?! What the heck are they thinking?!" he demanded loudly in anger. Akane looked down meekly "well, its... everyone knows your a playboy ranma, half the girls back home sware you've slept with them!" she said looking sullen. Ranma looked aghast at her "and you believed them?" he asked softly. She looked down unable to answer him that and he clinched his fists "you think I sleep around on you?" he asked softly. 

She shrugged not able to meet his eyes. He looked at her for a moment then looked shocked "have you ever.... with a man?" he asked softly. She ducked her head down a little looking ashamed "only... once, but I didn't think it would matter with all the girlfriends you have! I mean, once we get married you'll stop right?" she asked looking at him pleadingly. Ranma sat there staring at her feeling cold. He slowly stood up and left the room feeling numb. Akane sat there watching the door confused by his behavior when a snort of disgust came to her from the other half of the room where Vegeta was sleeping "I haven't seen a burn like that since homeworld was destroyed." he said amused. Akane looked at him "what do you mean?" 

Vegeta smirked at her "that boy is a virgin girl, hes never been touched by a woman before. You can tell because his smell is a lot like his mothers, when he has sex his smell changes into a mixture of the person they slept with and their own. Its a wonder he never noticed it on you." he chuckled. Akane looked numb sitting there. 

Ranma walked out into the training room and slowly sat down on a seat looking blankly at the floor . He blinked snapping out of his daze when Goku clamped his hand down on his shoulder "lets get some training done, Dr Briefs set up that new training room for us." he said smiling. Ranma blinked at him for a while them nodded letting him lead him to the new door in the wall Gohan was standing in front of. Ranma blinked looking into the room. Goku and Gohan blinked at him seeing that he didn't notice the pressure tugging at him at all. They shrugged setting the gravity and tried to engage him in a sparring contest.   


Dr Briefs and Bulma looked up from what they were staring at when Vegeta and Trunks came into sight blinking at the flashing light that was bathing the later half of the room. They blinked coming over to the door they were staring into and looked startled seeing Ranma and Gohan fighting furiously through the window, the flashes of light coming from Ranmas fists and feet as they impacted against Gohans guard making him wince slightly as they went. Suddenly Gohan slipped up a bit and Ranmas foot flashed out almost too fast to be seen and slammed into his head hard sending him slamming into the wall. Ranma stopped looking blankly at the wall before him for a minute then looked at Gohan who was rubbing his head still laying on the ground. He looked over at Goku who was watching the match a little grimly. 

Vegeta sneered a little when Goku waved him off and entered the room "whats the matter Kacarot? He a little too much for you?" he sneered. Ranma looked at him silently as Goku got up "ranmas a very focused fighter. He picked up every attack I used against him after the second time, hes amazing." he murmured softly walking past him. Vegeta sneered looking at Ranma "is that so? Think you can take me boy?" he asked looking at Ranma.   
Ranma didn't coment still standing there staring at him. Vegeta sneered aproaching him pulling his outer shirt off and looked ast him sneeringly getting ready. Ranma stared waiting for a sign of agression from his new opponent then burst into blinding motion assaulting the shocked prince. 

Vegeta grunted quickly powering up to his strongest and glared looking at the emotionless face staring at him and roared firing a blast at him. Ranmas hands flashed out ripping it to peices and suddenly hit him in the chest slamming him into the wall hard. Goku aproached Vegeta "getting angry and attacking again only gets you tired. Somethings wrong in his head." he rumbled softly. He nodded understanding "clear the room. I will talk with him." he grumped. Everyone blinked at that as he took Ranmas arm and led him across the room looking grim. After everyone was gone Vegeta sighed "I know how you feel boy. The female you love has let another man have her. Its enough to make a man want to howl in rage." 

Ranma nodded slightly and vegeta smirked "your not going to feel better until you cause a little massive destruction, its the only way to over come this and even begin to find forgiveness." he rumbled sounding sagely. Ranma looked at him "how... how can I forgive her?" he murmured softly. Vegeta snorted "easily. Its easy to forgive boy, just don't forget. To forget history is to repeat history." he grumped. Ranma looked down for a moment then nodded "your right. We... we love each other. Akane...... she doesn't trust me." he murmured softly. 

He shrugged "someone as playful with the girls as you are has to be ready for that." he said shortly. Ranma nodded "I know but... I never thought she would betray me just because I'm friendly with women." he murmured softly. Vegeta shrugged "the connivence of women is legendary boy, she said most of the women you charm declaired that you had bedded them." he rumbled. Ranma looked down "I thought they were my friends!" he hissed. Vegeta shrugged "they probably are, they probably thought you slept with the others but not them and said you did them to not feel left out. Women are weird boy, you have to forgive them their failings." 

Ranma nodded not looking up "oh. Want to go destroy something with me?" he asked softly. Vegeta smirked "like what?" Ranma looked up "a comand station, they wouldn't have any saiyjin slaves on hand, just robots and alien workers." Vegeta grinned "sounds like fun." Ranma nodded "normally I wouldn't dare attack one but... I feel like threatening my life right now." Vegeta smirked "lets go then, nothing like putting your life on the line to clear you head." he chuckled standing up with him. Ranma walked silently past everyone, not even noticing Akane when she tried to get his attention when he passed her. Vegeta took her arm to stop her from following him "it would be best to wait a while before talking to him, hes had a massive blow to the very foundation of his manhood and needs to release a lot of rage." he said looking at her. 

Everyone looked confused and Vegeta smirked "Ranma is a flirt and everyone believes he sleeps around, Akane said why not and bedded another man thinking Ranma wouldn't mind. Ranmas a virgin and hasn't even thought of sex before." he explained turning to leave. "Where are you going?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked "to ram our heads against something hard until we feel better, or his, hes the one hurting." Akane looked depressed slumping in on herself and turned away starting to shake and Vegeta waved leaving the room.   


AUTHORS RANT!!! 

chapter two! i guess having only two reviews, one being my own, is the required number, though i think it sucks that no one else felt the need to let me know if they like the story. if you like it, drop me a line, if you hate it, drop me a line so i can scoff and cackle at you, i really enjoyed the threats of death i got in my e-mail over Lets Talk! that was fun. i'm reviewing another story i have which i originally took the start of Avenging Spirits from when the story plot hit me for the possible upload potential i think its a good story and you might like it too, it just needs some major proofreading! i cringe at the amount of spelling errors i found in it ^-* besides the normal name corrections and caps that need to be done, that and breaking it into chewable bites for those that dislike big chapters. originally i wrote three big chapters but i think i'm going to turn them into story arcs since they head off into new things in each one. i think i can get at least seven chapters out of each one! ^-^ after this i'm going to work to render the next chapter of Avenging Spirits before working on anything else, i hope the guy doing the proofreading on Werewolf Claws, Vampire Fangs gets back to me soon with the proof drafts soon. 

ja ne, minna! 

imortis 


	3. Boy Chapter 3

Vegeta settled to the ravaged wall beside Ranma and smirked at him "that was a lot easier then you thought?" he guessed. Ranma nodded looking disapointed "I exspected a better fight. But I feel relitively better after leveling the place." He nodded smirking "you have to realize that she felt the same way boy. When she would hear the others say they bedded you it must have hurt her too. After a while it must have seemed logical for her to pay you back for it all by bedding someone herself. Did you ever tell her your feelings for the other girls?" he asked. 

Ranma looked down "not really, but... shes always with me! She sees that I'm only playing right?! That I'm having fun with a friend?!" Vegeta slapped him on the back a few times "women can be stupid when they want to be, so can we. Whats that?" he asked looking at the large light heading for them. Ranma looked up and snorted "their sending in a platoon to find and destroy what ever did all this. We should leave. They will be saiyjins on board and we would have to kill them because no ones set up to save so many lifes before they died from the loss anyways." 

Vegeta blinked at him "why not killed them?" he asked. Ranma looked at him "we make regular trips to the suface to subdue cyborgs and take them to the Tinkerer so they can be saved and added into our population, we need the fresh blood to keep from poluting the gene pool. If we took that ship we would be needlessly killing hundreds of saiyjins we could have saved." Vegeta grunted shrugging as he climbed into the hover sled with him "you care about them?" he asked. Ranma nodded looking at the ship slowly coming in on the base now that they were more then a half mile away "yes, their innocent people who have been horribly mutilated and used against their wills. We like to think we're the victims here but.... they are. Nothing we face is half as bad as having your intestines removed so they can put a weapons generator into your stomach. Or having you breasts removed because it puts pressure on the chest plate they force them to wear. One poor woman we saved had a relay uplink where her womb should have been. Its monsterous what they do to them." 

Vegeta scowled darkly at the idea "I see, what?" he grunted as Ranma suddenly swerved to the left hard throwing them into their belts to avoid the vehical that had been barreling down on them "thats the touble with driving an invisible car, everyone but you has the right of way." He nodded "where are we going?" he asked. Ranma looked grim "I think I know who talked akane into sleeping with him, I want to make sure. Besides, it would be too risky to head back right now with all those land scanners on the hunt." he said grimly. Vegeta nodded smirking slightly "killing the one that dares take whats yours is also a very good way to reasert yourself." he agreed cheerfully. Ranma smirked at him "Saiyjins sure are bloody, I think I kind of like it."   


When Ranma and Vegeta arrived at the entrance to the underground colony they blinked seeing that there was someone standing guard over it "hold it right there Saotome! We've been ordered to detain you!" the guard snapped. Ranma looked curious and Vegeta looked at him for clues "its probably just them wondering why we didn't come back with Ryouga and Ukyo." he murmured. Vegeta nodded sitting back. After a moment of waiting they were ordered to park in a secondary dock where a troop of guards were waiting "give yourself over for examination Saotome, your friend too, you both were stranded out in a sand storm with an unknown group of people and only you two return, three months later." the guard captain said grimly holding his gun on him. 

Ranma agreed slowly pulling his desert gear off and spread his arms holding them out to him "whats this?" Vegeta asked. Ranma sighed "they think we were captured by them and sent back as spies. Their checking for implants." he said. 

The guard nodded waving the scanner over him and he looked at Ranma stiffly "the eye." he said firmly. Ranma snarled "you damage it like last time and I rip your head off." he spat at him. He ignored that and Ranma growled to himself slowly covering the left side of his face. Vegeta flinched a little when he heard a click and he pulled his eye out showing the imput jacks behind the normal ball "what in hell?" he hissed. Ranma snorted bitterly "Ryouga gouged it out when I was ten, I didn't want to share the sweet ration Tinkerer gave me with him so he attacked me. The bastard wasn't even punished for it." 

The guard snorted "you know better then to horde food." he snapped. Ranma looked at him darkly and he sneered a little. Ranma took the eye back when he finished with it and looked it over carefully glaring. He put it back in hissing in pain and kicked the man when he finished "stow that crap Saotome!" 

Vegeta grunted ill temperedly allowing them to run the scanner over his body then snapped the hand away from the control box for his stablizer making him shout in pain "whats going on?!" the guard snapped. The scanner winced rubbing his hand "he has an unknown peice of technology on him." he grumped. The guard turned his gun on Vegeta "hand it over." he growled. Vegeta snorted "over your dead bodies." 

The guard snapped his gun up jacking a round home and Ranma got between him "whoa there man! You know me! Would I bring a spy here?" he demanded. He looked at him narrow eyed "he has unknown technology." he growled. Ranma waved it off "trust me man, you don't want to push it. Besides, its a holo imager the Tinkerer made him, its got like pictures of his family in it, I don't know man hes just really sensitive about it so lay off it ok?" 

He looked at the serious look on Ranmas face then the deadly scowl on Vegetas and nodded "is it transmitting?" he asked the scanner. He shook his head "it has barely any energy source. I just never seen it before." He nodded "if it came from the Tinkerer then its not surprising. Alright, we'll allow your box, but we'll be watching you, one wrong step and we'll blast you into charred bones." 

Ranma sighed walking out onto one of the metal walk ways that led across the lighted tunnel leading down into the earth before turning to Vegeta "now I remember why I dislike coming back home often." he grumped. Vegeta smirked "do they do that often?" he asked. Ranma nodded "did it to my sister. She got one of those electro tattoos eighteen likes so much and they practically raped her trying to find the source of the energy powering it." he snarled softly. He snorted "sounds like the people are as bad as the aliens who raped this world." Ranma snorted "you think? Come on, I gotta check in with my parents and theres no telling what could go wrong if you roam the tunnels alone." Vegeta frowned "I can take care of myself." Ranma nodded "and there are hundreds of people here who would attack you because your new and that would cause a blood bath knowing your propencity towards killing your attackers." 

Vegeta snorted "sounds like low born Saiyjin scum." he growled. Ranma nodded "there are scum here I admit, but we need all the new genetic stock we can get to keep from killing ourselves." Vegeta nodded excepting that "a sad state." he grumped. Ranma nodded "but all we have. These next twenty the Tinkerer will bring in will save some poor girl from marrying some scum because her family hasn't mixed their blood with his. Its a sad state." Vegeta smirked "we had that as well, we called it the slums, the high born nobility lived in acomidations far better then this. The nobles were marked easily because of their intelegence and power." he said smirking at Ranma. He smirked as well "then Ryouga is definitely scum, makes my job better." 

When they reached the lock Ranma was taking them to he blinked tapping in an access code and got a denied. He growled tapping it in again and got it again "come on damn it! Let me in!!" he bellowed at the door. A slot opened up and a suspiciously narrowed eye stared out at him "how do I know its you? Ryouga said you dead." the female grunted. 

Ranma glared at her "open the door or I will drag you though that hole." he growled darkly. She blinked then grumbled opening it "our family shares space with Ryougas." he spat flatly seeing the look Vegeta was giving him. Ranma growled holding his fist at the pinched face little runt who scuttled away from the door "whos the stranger?!?" she bellowed at the top of her lungs catching the attention of everyone who was in the catacombs behind her. 

Ranma looked at his family standing there looking calm and collected to the hibiki family standing on the other side of the room glaring at them suspiciously "what is this son? You know its frowned upon to bring home strangers." his mother murmured staying put. Ryougas father glared coming over with a knife in hand "maybe I should cut him open and see if hes a spy!" he sneered. Vegeta looked at him "want to live long?" Ranma smirked at him "its alright mother. This is Vegeta, he helped save me and Akane after Ryouga gave us the bumb rush and stole our car." he said glaring darkly at the boy standing across the room. Nodoka glared enraged "you dare!?" she snarled glaring at him. He glared back "the stupid fool was gonna get himself killed for strangers!" he snapped. 

Ranma nodded when they looked at him "yes, a group of honest strangers in need of help. This low born scum stole our car and took off leaving us to die next to a processing station. They allowed us to escape long enough to make it to the Tinkerers place, we brought him twenty new bloods." he said simply. Nodoka beamed deeply in relief "thats good to hear!" she said almost sighing. Mr Hibiki glared "that don't mean theres one that can take Ryougas place as Rankos husband." he snapped leering at the girl standing behind nodoka. 

She glared murderously at him and Ranma snarled "what is this?!" he growled deep in his throat. All of them blinked at the rage in his eyes. Nodoka sighed "the comunity council declaired that marrages would be held and rankos lot was chosen with ryougas." she said looking like she had tasted something bad. 

Ranma nodded "don't worry mother, as long as I'm alive my sister will never marry a low born scum " he said cheerfully making them all twitch a bit looking at him "whats a low born scum?" Ryougas sister asked. Ranma smirked "a low born scum is a weakling sewer guard whos as smart as a dirt brick left out in the water. You know, your family." he said smiling. 

The Hibikis snarled "how dare you boy?!" Mr Hibiki snarled. Ryouga snarled as well powering up right away and roared lunging at him. Ranma smirked flatly snapping him out of the air and slammed him into the side of the tunnel making the room shake "you talked Akane into fucking you, didn't you scum? She admited it to me." he said letting him go. Ryouga sneered at him "ya, I had your woman." he said looking victorious. 

He sneered "why do you care anyways, your slept with everyone from Ukyo to my sister." he said looking at the girl. Ranma looked sick "thats sick you fuck! Why would I want to lay a pinched faced rat like that?!" He snapped him up again squeezing his neck in a crushing grip "for your information Scum. I have never slept with any girl in my life. Akane and I promised each other we would stay pure until we married when we were kids. You, you scum eating bottom dweller! You destroyed the trust we had between us! She understood that I would never cheat on her until you and those bitches you fuck all the time started in on her! Making her doubt me!" He turned around and walked to the door and yanked it open walking out onto the decking. He whipping him over the side sneering "can you fly yet Scum?" he asked amused. Ryouga glared at him hatefully as his father tried to stop him. 

Ranma looked back when a blast went off and he smirked nodding to Vegeta who had blown him in half for jumping at him with a knife in hand. Ranma let go of Ryouga and leaned over the rail watching him fall. He looked up after a minute, the pleasing shreek cut off after a few seconds as gravity splattered him on the bottom when his father came out to him looking questioning "you realize you'll be banished from the comunity." he murmured softly. Ranma nodded "I want it that way father. This place is a stain. I hate it here. A place where people I know and love are forced to marry Scum because they are told to, good decent people forced to live with that." he said motioning to Ryouga's sister as she went over the edge screaming, Ranko dusting her hands off smirking. Nodoka grinned appearing and her mother joined the mess. His father sighed looking resigned "I guess thats that, where do you think we can go?" he asked. Ranma smirked "I got a place." 

Vegeta came back out snorting "you realize you have a duty to your people before you go anywhere?" he reminded him. Ranma nodded "your right. Its time to do something thats needed to be done for years now." he said firmly. His family looked curious "what?" Ranma grinned seeing that some of the people on the levels above them and below were looking at them "I can home with an idea!" he called looking about. "An idea so simple, and so basic that I wonder why I never thought of it before. I realised that only a part of our population is worth the time of saving. I realised that there is a name for these people that polute our blood and force us to marry before we're ready! You want to know what that is?" he asked. 

They nodded and a few shouted curious. Ranma smirked "they're called Low Born Scum. A people of such low morals and loyalty that they do what Hibiki did to me out there three months ago. We stopped to aid strangers in need of help! And he clubbed me and stole our car because he was worried for his own skin, he didn't care about anyone but himself. That is a low born scum. People like him." he snapped a blast off tagging one of the people sneering at him and he screamed falling to the floor on fire "and her!" he added blasting another "look at me." he called. He flew up and dragged the husband of one of his best friends off the balcony above him, he had been beating her lately "and look a this! They can't even fly. They don't have the energy to fly, compared to those that haven't had a chance to learn yet. These people are moral degenerates who beat their wives and children." 

He counted off smacking him hard "they steal from their neighbors!" he punched him in the gut "they are Low Born Scum! Its wrong that we, the best of our people, have to live with this kind of person!" He released the man and listened to him scream as he plumeted to the floor. He nodded seeing the smile of thanks his friend gave hiding her face from the light. Ranma looked around him "you want to know where I got this idea?" he asked looking around. They nodded amused for some reason. Ranma nodded to Vegeta who flew upto him "this stranger is worth more to us, then all of us put together. You want to know why?" he asked. They nodded looking at the armored man. 

Ranma grinned "he is, because he was born like this. Not a so many removed once Human, he was born like this because his parents and grandparents were born like this, never has a Human been in his family tree. It was his race the aliens killed to make the shock troops. He is a Pure Blood Saiyjin, the name of his race. The name of our race! Not only is he a natural born saiyjin, but he is a Prince of his people." Vegeta nodded at the wide eyed awe on the faces looking at him "I and maybe a handful of others are all that remains of my race. It was horrifying to see what they had done to yours. This after noon, young Ranma and I went out and we leveled the control station three hundred parsecs to the south of here. You want to know why we were able to do that?" he asked. 

They nodded cheering. Vegeta grinned "because only those of noble birth had the power we carry. Low born scum was what we called the dregs of our race, the weaklings and cripples, the retards, we seperated the two, we allowed them their cities around our world, which they destoyed in their stupidity, and we had ours, a good place to be. Look around at yourselves. The nobles of our race were always beautiful people where as the dregs were ugly as sin. We would send these wastes of skin to the front lines of a battle so their bodies would be more useful in death then they were in life. We can't help that the scum live inside our blood, its a price we pay for the might we hold. Do not let yourselves be fooled into doing something with the scum, they only dirty you with their taint. In the old days we would kill a scum we found in our city, just for daring to be there. I would say you need to think about that, how much you want to bet the running of this city is so bad because scum are in control? Do you want a being who isn't worth the dirt at your feet controling how you live?" 

They shouted angrily thrusting their fists into the air. Vegeta nodded "then you know what to do! You must purge your home of scum so your children can breath deeply without smelling their stink! Do you really want these ugly people married to your offspring!? How many worthy families sleep outside the comfort of home because scum are in them!?" They roared in anger. Vegeta nodded "then you know what to do! Take back your homes! Take back your pride! Free yourselves from this taint!! Round them up! Ferret them out! Once you've done that get rid of them! Take them out and let the aliens have them! Make them find their own tunnels! They can't do an honests days work anyways so why should you work harder to feed them?!"   
  



	4. Boy Chapter 4

  
Ranma chuckled softly looking strait ahead a few hours later when they had left the quick rush the people did and had left when they had forced the scum into the sewers under guard and marched to an older and run down tunnel system they had used once. Before they had left the new council had desided to send messangers to other comunities telling of the new way that had risen "you loved doing that don't you?" he asked Vegeta who grinned "I'm a Prince, I saw that girls face same as you did, it'll heal and most of her beauty will come back, but it made my high born blood boil seeing the smelly scum next to her." 

Ranko behind him nodded looking grim "I wanted to beat the hell out of him everytime I saw her face but she would beg me not to, he would beat her when ever someone insulted him during the day, her cut her face like that a few weeks ago when her sister came over and he tried to come onto her and she snubbed him sharply." Ranma hissed "damn that fuck Ryouga. If I had been there I would have killed him the minute I found out, fuck the rules, let them put me out, I would have taken half the comunity with me." Nodoka behind him smiled nodding "the high borns loved you and the scum hated you, you could have easily become a councilmen if you had wanted to. Its probably why they wanted you gone." she murmured. Ranko smirked "ya, fear those that can easily take away what you stole in the first place." she snorted. Ranma nodded smirking. 

Ranko and their Mother had come with them when he asked but his father had stayed behind, he had been asked to direct the council being a very smart and kind person. Ranma nodded "it could be why the aliens are always on the look out for that one car they blew up on me." Ranko nodded smirking "ya, they chased you all over the desert for two months until they destroyed that car of yours." she cackled. Ranma nodded when Vegeta looked at him "I'm a trouble maker, when a supply ship would come in I would hide myself near the dock and stow away on board. When the ship took off fully loaded I would kill the crew and dump the supplies near a comunity for pickup then blow the ship, I did that five times before they started looking for me, almost got me the last time!" 

Nodoka scowled "and they would have if Tinkerer hadn't come out and gotten you, you were at his place for three months in traction." she said frostily. Vegeta cackled at Ranma "I pity you boy! Your mother has that same ice in her voice mine did!"he cackled in amusement. Nodoka smiled at him "do you mean that royalty are the ones that hold the most refinement and culture?" she asked pleased. He nodded "and power, royalty hold the most power any one family can hope to hold. " Ranko smirked "then our family would be royalty, Father was the strongest warior in the comunity until Ranma beat him in training. Both of our parents are fine warriors." she said smiling. Vegeta nodded "that would entitle you to the royal name." he agreed. Ranma smirked "I don't care really. All I want is freedom and the occational mayhem to spice it up." 

Vegeta chuckled "I was the same way at your age. I was destroying things when I was five and demanding to be sent on missions because I dispized the Nanny they stuck me with and her constent bothering. It got so bad I blasted her out a window for bugging me while I was practicing." Ranma cackled not saying a thing as Nodoka hugged him "Ranma did the same thing when he was six, the Nanny was a rather pinched face shrew who disliked Ranma being so fit and tried to make him sit down the whole time she was there. He blasted her out the door and slammed it in her face looking upset. When I asked him what was wrong he glared at me and said 'I think its about time you stop annoying me with weaklings who insist they know whats better then I do when they don't have even a fourth of my intelect!" Ranko and Nodoka giggled at that. 

Ranma smiled a little embarressed "she kept insisting two times ten was two hundred." he growled. Vegeta burst out cackling with them.   


Ranma and trunks looked up from the console they were pouring over when Nodoka came into sight smiling "Ranma! The cloud cover is thin tonight, theres a chance the full moon might make a show, want to go wait with the others?" she asked smiling. Ranma shook his head "no thanks Mom, besides, when have they ever allowed the cloud cover to thin enough to let us go ape?" he asked smirking. Trunks looked at Bulma curiously "can I go see if I can see the moon?" he asked. She nodded smiling "of course, don't get in anyones way in case it does come out dear." He nodded hurrying off allowing Ranma to sit in his seat "what are you doing?" Bulma asked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He blinked shrugging "well, Trunks explained this thing to me and I got this idea yesterday. Instead of forcing the tunnel to disrupt by sending something down it, why not find a way to fold the two places you want to see together, or connect them through a short lived tunnel? It would cut down on the damage done." he murmured. Dr Briefs came over looking intregued "thats a brillent idea Son, how did you plan on doing it?" Ranma smiled "we did a few figures and ran with an idea on the full exstent of the time stream. Based on the data we got this is what it could be like." he hit a button revealing a series of branching tunnels that slowly lead away from each other, some dead ending. 

He touched two of them, one of them strait, only a few kinks "this is your time line. We found it easily enough from the signature you had doc. Also, see how its been disrupted in some places? Thats the results of the time machine you said Trunks' future self used. By the way. The time line he came from?" he looked up at them, grimly touching one that had ended down the line a little "I think what happened to you happened to him, his time line colapsed ceasing to be, yours should have done the same but it didn't. Want to know what we think that means?" he asked. They nodded waiting. 

Ranma grinned "we theorized that your presence here stablized the colapsing time line, using ours as a kind of guide and support. Like your lines tied to a stick holding up a plant with a broken stem. If you go back, your time line will cease to exist." They looked a little horrified "I am not living my life in this time line." Vegeta growled behind them. Ranma shrugged unable to help. Dr Briefs looked thoughtful "maybe...." he started. Ranma nodded along with the rest. He grinned "if we recombined the two time lines that should stabilize ours and free these people from what happened to them." he said simply. 

They looked at him "how?" Vegeta asked. Briefs smirked "by building his time space door and destroying the shifted node that started this, that should force the time timelines to reconnect. Theres just a whole lot of problems with that idea." he mused looking upset. All of them jumped when someone chuckled "things like, we can't go ourselves." a second Briefs said walking into the light. The first Briefs nodded staring at him "indeed, we also can't do it from this time line." New Briefs nodded "I was in your position three weeks ago contemplating this problem when the idea that, this would be a lot easier if there were two of me, went through my mind, not a minute later a double appeared giving me this speach I am giving you." 

He nodded "I had been thinking that. Do you see the other problems?" he asked. New Briefs nodded "if we recombine them with us here we will destroy both of them, the counter point being that if we went home, home would disappear." Briefs nodded "think of way around that?" He nodded "we have stablized our time line with us here. So we must send someone here to there to stablize this one so the two can safely combine." 

Old Briefs eyes lit up "brillent! How did you come to that conclusion?" he asked. New Briefs smirked "I didn't, Ranma did. He just thought of it in fact and was about to suggest it." he said looking at Ranma. He nodded slowly "I did indeed, I was thinking we would have to send the exact number that came here to stablize the effects." Both Briefs nodded "yes. But who?" Nodoka blinked "why not mine and akanes family? My husband has a sister and she has two kids and a husband. Akane has three sisters and one of them has children." 

Briefs nodded together "that would work." they mused as one. Older Briefs looked at his new counter part a little annoyed at that and he raised his hands letting it go "what about the same matter principle hawking founded?" he asked. His newer self smirked showing him the belt he wore "as simple as this it should keep anything that would disrupt stability away from its holder." Briefs nodded pleased "alright, are you going to stay and help me build it?" he asked. His double nodded "or course, I can't go back until I do."   


Ranma looked curiously around gapping as he stepped through the portal and looked back hearing a gasp of awe and smiled at Akane excitedly "look at it! Its so beautiful!" he gasped in awe flying up from the ground breathing deep the air. He grinned as Ranko and Akane joined him in the air, the rest stayed on the ground examining the greenery. Akane looked at Ranma "its so beautiful." she breathed. Ranma nodded smiling softly at her and took her hand. She smiled exstatically at him clutching at his hand and beamed at the view again. 

Ranma landed and looked at his family smiling and they beamed seeing that he still had ahold of akanes hand Aok, we need to find a secure place to put the family so they won=t get into trouble then find dr briefs. From the data the doc was able to get... akanes family should have a home in this area. Thats why we came out here. Ok, try to look natural.@ he said simply and floated into the air with them following. 

Ranma frowned a bit hearing the startled screams from below them every now and then as they over flew the houses "we need to land." Akane voiced his idea. He nodded heading in for land in front of a gapping old woman with a ladle and bucket in her hand "where can we find..." he took the paper out and read it again "the Tendo Dojo, what is a dojo anyways?" he asked confused. She pointed down the street "two... two blocks that way, turn left, the large gates." she stuttered. He nodded thanks then blinked when she tossed a ladle full of water in his face watching him. They stared at her as she did the same to Ranko and sighed "oh well, it was fun while it lasted." 

They looked after her for a moment and they hurried on when Ranko desided to beat her up. When they reached the gate they were looking for they rang the bell opening it in time to see someone came out in a pair of jogging shorts and a shirt smiling. She took one look at them, and herself and screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  



	5. Boy Chapter 5

Boy! V   
by   
imortis   


Ranma blinked looking from the fainted girl to his Akane and she shrugged. They looked up when someone hurried out of the house looking angry and battle ready and Ranma twitched looking at himself wearing a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt, missing about a hundred pounds of muscle. They stared at each other for a moment before he looked at Ranko and bellowed at the top of his lungs charging back into the house paniced "there are look alike demons on the porch!!" he bellowed to the house. 

Everyone blinked at the door for a few minutes before two older men, and an older woman and Ranma came back out, all carrying weapons. Ranma hurriedly pushed Rankos hands down when she moved to blast them "ano, there seems to be a misunderstanding here." he said scratching his head. 

They nodded sharply "your dopplegangers here to steal our places so you can do evil!" Soun shouted. Saiyjin Soun snorted choking "come on now! I am not that stupid!" he snapped upset. Ranma got between the two groups "come on now, we can't be doing this, theres little time." he said firmly looking at his family then the Humans. 

Ranma nodded seeing the confusion on their faces and bowed "good day, my name is Saotome Ranma, we come from a parrallel dimension that is beside yours. We need your help to make sure your dimension isn't destroyed." They blinked at him for a moment and did it again. He cleared his throat "thank you for letting me explain." he said seeing the other Akane was awake "see. In your past, about twelve years ago, a time traveler from a different future came back to give warning of a monster called Cell." 

He nodded when they jumped "yes, the time traveler came here a few times and stayed to aid in Cells destruction, I don"t know about that being from another time line. But suddenly this time line shifted into our time line making this one disappear. The only thing is that the man who was responsible for the time machine in the future had been watching the time stream since his grandson came to him here and discovered the colapse that destroyed this place and moved to save his family." He sipped the tea he was holding and rumbled pleased "this is good, what is it?" he asked the woman that looked sort of like Akanes sister, but this one didn't wear tight fitting clothes and have battle scars. She beamed "its tea." Ranma nodded blinking as the old woman sitting by the equally old man rumbled "so something happened to save us as well?" she asked. 

Ranma shook his head "your time line ended. He and his family were shifted into the time line it became due to a time shift created by the damage the time machine his grandson used when it forced its way through. There had been shifts before but nothing big until then, the time line shifted into ours before it colapsed destroying this place. In our time line a group of aliens invaded the earth harvesting all of the Humans, changing them into a race of warriors they had destroyed a long time ago. I understand that in the unchanged time line that group of aliens were destroyed by the warriors. Sufice it to say. Your doomed." he said and smirked a little seeing the looks they gave them. "Stop teasing ranma this is the worst time." Nodoka scolded firmly. 

Ranma winced nodding "see, we and the Doc came up with a way to safely travel in time to counteract the effects and save this place. So we were sent into the past a few weeks before the shift happened so we can prevent this places death. To do that we brought the exact number they sent to our world allowing us to create a circuit of sorts that will sustain the two long enough for someone to go back and fix the shift ending our time line. That will effectively combine our two lines strengthening your dying one." The humans looked horrified "but.. Won't you disappear?!" Akane asked shocked. They looked grim "we would be pleased if we would, our world is hell. The entire world is a desert, the only livable place is underground." her double said grimly. 

Ranma nodded "we live in tunnels we carved into the mountains and dodge the aliens stripmining our world hoping to find a way to save ourselves. We figure either steal a space worthy ship and leave, or die when they finally destroy the planet to get rid of us." His double cringed a bit "that sucks." he grumped. Ranma snorted "you think thats bad, the comunity council tried to make Ranko marry that low born scum Ryouga and this is after he tricked Akane into cheating on me." The humans gapped as Akane looked away shamed "give her a break Bro, we all thought you were bedding the whole comunity." Ranko said glaring at him. He glared back harshly "ya! Hows that for friendship! I am a good and kind person "anko! If I see a girl depressed I cheer her up and make her feel good! I never, in all my life believed you thought so little of me as to act like a sewer swimming dreg and sleep around. I've never had sex before! But the first time Ryougas cunt girl friends start spreading the word I did, everyone believes them. Hows that for trust!?" he finished burning Akane with a look. 

She looked away bowing her head and he sighed rubbing his face. He rapped his arms around her putting his forehead on her back "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh." he whispered. She rapped her arms around him turning around and buried her head in his chest. He sighed looking depressed and Ranko took over "we need a place to stay until the shift happens so we were hoping we could trade something for room and board?" she said pleadingly. Soun nodded hurriedly not taking his eyes off Akane holding Ranma tightly for comfort "o- of course. We wouldn't think of turning you away." he said kindly. She nodded smiling then looked at Ranma "why don"t you have a sister? And what was with that old lady down the street throwing water in my face?"   


H-Ranma was sitting out by the pond meditating when his double came out to him looking curious "what are you doing?" he asked softly sitting down. He shrugged "looking at the stars, it helps me think. Akane really cheated on you?" he asked softly. S-Ranma nodded "its not her fault but... it hurts a lot and I can't help but lash out every now and then. And... it sad you know? I'm a nice person and I like taking time to make the people I talk to happy. So everyone thinks I flirt with girls, I'm not, I'm being playful so I can get a smile from them. In the tunnels a smile is the difference between life and suicide. I remember... when I was nine, a friend of mines older sister, she had been depressed for a while, people rarely wanted to make friends thinking misery is better left in many small packages instead of one large one. She kept.... drifting farther and farther away. She killed herself a few weeks later and.... my friend did as well. She had idolized her sister and she looked foward to seeing her." 

Ranma looked dazed at the pond stunned at the sadness in his voice "I do it for them, anything to cheer them up, and... I do it for myself because I need the smile too. There are so many ways to die on our world but.... very few good ways to live. I had chosen a warriors death for myself, I had... started to suspect what Akane did and wanted to believe it wasn't true so... started pushing the safety factor. After a time it got so bad I would come home with burn scars from the cybrogs I had to kill to escape them. Sometimes I purposefully attacked them so I could fight away the pain in me. Truth be told, if those guys that came to us hadn't appeared I would have gotten myself and Akane killed that day." Human Ranma gapped at him "why?!" he said and a voice behind him gasped. 

He looked back to see Human Akane standing with his Akane who looked depressed. He looked down "because I had proof Akane had cheated on me. See, the changes they made in us make it so your scent changes with every partner you have. I could smell Ryouga on her." The two Humans looked at each other twitching as Akane sniffled a little "I desperately wanted to ignore it because.... the promise we made each other, when we were ten, that we would be pure for each other when we married.... it was one of the few things on the list I have in my head to continue fighting for life." Akane sank to her knees behind him and rapped her arms tightly around him. He hugged her arms looking like he was in pain "but then Dr Briefs compound appeared before us and we had something else to concentrate on." 

Akane presed into his neck hard and he gripped her head "it would have worked but.... she had to confess it when I found out no one trusted me. She did it in such a painful way too, she said 'well, only once but I figured you would stop when we got married.' like it was ok if we had been sleeping around." Both Humans gapped at them and S-Akane shuttered in pain. Ranma pulled her around and into his arms holding her tightly hearing her crying. He sighed resting his head against hers. "Why you so comforting if she cheat on you?" a voice behind him asked and he blinked looking at the purple haired girl that came into sight. Both Akanes glared daggers at her "shut up Shampoo!" H-Akane shouted angrily. H-Ranma glared at her a little upset at the question. Saiyjin Ranma looked at her "because I love her. Why would I not?" he asked simply. 

She leaned forward smiling at him "but you deserve woman that loyal! She not, she sleep with stupid PigBoy!" she said in disgust. S-Ranma looked at her narrow eyed "I deside what I deserve girl. What I deserve and want is right here." he snapped. She snorted "new Ranma stupid like old one. Should marry worthy woman and have worthy children who strong. Shampoo very worthy woman, more worthy them both Akanes!" she said firmly looking superior. Ranma looked at her for a moment then looked at his double "you need to make your play mate go away, Akane has a temper and I don't feel like stopping her from ripping it apart." Shampoo hissed "you think weak cry baby girl stronger then Amazon?!" she snapped glaring. Ranma laughed at her "girl, this Amazon your talking about must be cut rate if your one of them." 

He grinned seeing her turn purple "I mean you have a little refinement on you but your nothing!" he stood up and smirked circling her as the people in the house looked up hearing him "look at this and tell me.." he took Shampoos arm and jiggled it then took Akanes arm and stroked the delicate and tight muscles on her arm "which looks better? Which holds more power? My Akane is better then a hundred of you. And another thing." he walked over and gently tugged a blushing H-Akane to her feet "you may have some small skill girl, but this beauty has far more power then you do, its like a blinding light compared to your dim bulb." He smirked watching her boil "count down, tee minus six seconds." he breathed into Human Akanes ear making her burst out giggling making Shampoo exsplode and dart at her screaming. 

Saiyjin Akane appeared clothes lining her into the ground before yanking her back up and dangled her smirking. She looked at the house and picked Cologne out watching them "this is where the big kids swim, you need to take this little girl and show her to the kiddy pool." She snorted dismissing them and Akane dropped the blinking girl. Ranma smiled at her walking over and kissed her gently. He sighed hugging her. He looked up at the sky and blinked looking awed by the sight before him. Akane blinked when Ranma started squeezing her against him and looked up at his face. She looked startled by it then looked up. Everyone blinked when akane shouted ducking her head down. She pulled away from a shaking Ranma looking afraid at the house "Mom, Auntie! Take everyone to the dojo now! The moons full!" she shouted in fear. 

All of the Saiyjins there jerked standing up. The Mothers grabbed up their children and hurried down the hall with their grim Husbands looking at Ranma "what about Ranma?" Nodoka asked. Akane shook her head "its too late! I have to get him away from the populated area!" she grabbed Ranmas arm and blasted off into the air away from them as fast as she could. When the Humans came into the dojo they saw the Saiyjins huddled in a corner looking grim "whats going on?" Nodoka asked coming over to comfort a softly sniffling boy. Nabiki his Mother smiled in thanks. Saiyjin Nodoka looked stoic "it is the Saiyjins Curse, on a full moon we change into monsters and destroy everything we dislike. We never remember it and can't control what happens. We normally tried to do it back home but this world is too pretty to risk it." 

Everyone blinked as H-Soun hurriedly wheeled the tv into the room "look at this!" he gasped plugging it in and everyone gasped looking at the roaring monster that appeared on the screen. "Not a few minutes ago while we were crossing the mountains we caught sight of this monster sitting by a river holding a young girl in its hand! When it caught sight of us it went berserk and started destroying the forest around it!" the reporter said deeply afraid. They all jumped when a second later a slightly smaller ape monster appeared roaring into the heavens beating its chest. The first one ignored her and continued chasing the chopper.   



End file.
